


You're Mine and I'm Yours

by Asstiel (ShatteredlatsyrK)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredlatsyrK/pseuds/Asstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been frantically searching for Castiel since the angels fell, coming up with nothing. It was like the angel had fallen off the face of heaven and earth. Until the man literally fell into Dean and Sam's hotel room, bringing with him a damaged psyche and unwavering spirit. Dean will do anything to help the man that has slowly become much more than a friend in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine and I'm Yours

A slight rustling woke him.

He froze; taking stock of the locations he had previously stashed weapons. Sam was snoring softly a few feet away, oblivious to the intruder. Dean’s hand was inches away from the knife under his pillow when he realized someone else was in bed with him. 

Dean hesitated. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness, enough for him to make out a pair of jet-black wings wrapped around the intruder.

“Cas.” Dean whispered. “You’re back.”

When a soft whimper was all he received in return Dean let out a contented sigh and turned back to the bed, pulling the blanket up and over the sleeping form of his best friend.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Soft morning light filtered through the dingy motel windows and into Dean’s eyes as he awoke. He smiled softly at the sleeping form of Sam as he made his way into the bathroom.

The cold water helped wake up his senses as he stared into the mirror. He had the dream again last night. He stared into his own emerald eyes, willing himself to accept the fact that Cas wasn’t coming back. He hadn’t heard from him since the angels had fallen and the whole world had gone to hell. But nevertheless, he still prayed to Cas everyday.

Dean turned as he heard Sam talking to someone in the other room. When he entered Dean couldn’t believe what he saw.

Sam was talking softly to a huddled form in the corner of the room. The man was dirty, covered in a filthy torn trench coat that had once been white. Castiel, because it could be no one else, was oblivious to Sam crouched next to him until Sam reached out and touched his hand.

The result was instantaneous. Cas cried out like he had been burned, started banging his head into the wall, rocking back and forth and making sounds like a wounded animal. Sam stared at Dean in shock and quickly withdrew his hand 

Dean quickly joined Sam on the floor and stared as Cas stopped his head thrashing and continued slowly rocking.

“Cas buddy, what’s going on? Let me know what we can do to help you.” Dean pleaded. Cas didn’t even acknowledge that he had heard Dean. He continued to rock back and forth and stare uncomprehendingly at the wall.

Sam and Dean took a moment to look at each other before Dean nodded and got up to fetch supplies. Dean went into the bathroom, grabbing a wet washcloth and a clean towel along with the first aid kit. Sam stayed with Castiel, sitting at a safe distance so they weren’t too close together and speaking softly to him. Reassuring him that he was safe and that Dean would be back soon.

When Dean returned Cas was in the same spot, staring at the light fixture and making a weird flapping motion with his hands.

“Cas can you look at me? I know you’re probably exhausted but we need to get you cleaned up so we can see if you’re hurt. Is it okay if I use this washcloth if I don’t touch you with my hands?” Dean asked Cas.

Cas made no motion that indicated that he had heard Dean but his hands suddenly stilled.

Dean took that as a yes and quickly washed what he could, revealing several small cuts on Castiels hands and the paleness and haggard appearance of his face. It didn’t look like he had slept in weeks and Dean noted how his clothes seemed to hang on his slender frame.

Castiel’s blue eyes tracked Dean’s movements, his shoulders relaxing as Dean wiped layers of dirt away.

Dean was truly worried.

“Sammy what happened?” Dean asked as he continued to clean Cas, shrugging the trench coat off so he could see if there were any more injuries.

“I don’t know Dean I woke up to the sound of wings and he was just sitting there in the corner. I asked him where the hell he had been but he just collapsed and that’s when you came in.” Sam said as he took the coat from Dean, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“Don’t take this the wrong way Dean but I think these clothes are ruined and I don’t think that’s going to do much good, he needs a shower. It looks like he’s been on the streets for a while.” Sam said.

“I agree, Cas can you stand up? Let’s go to the bathroom and get you into the shower. I know you’ll feel much better after you get all clean.” Dean exclaimed, smiling at Sam as Cas got up slowly.

“Sammy why don’t you do what you do best and do a little research while I make sure Cas here remembers to clean behind his ears.” Dean shot over his shoulder as he led his angel into the bathroom, his mouth turning into a cheeky grin.

Sam sighed happily as he watched Cas follow Dean, whatever damage had been done to him didn’t matter right at the moment. Regardless Sam got out his computer and turned on the screen, compiling a list of behaviors he had seen Cas exhibit and entering them into a search engine. Sam frowned at the long list of results, settling himself into the chair.

He glanced at the closed bathroom door and smiled softly to himself. Cas was back and that was the first time he had seen Dean smile in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could be more than one chapter, if I feel inspired. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
